What A Kiss Is
by mr.myxsiple
Summary: One-shot. A Riolu and a Kirlia find out what a kiss means. Pls review.


**I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

* * *

The sun shone bright in the forest. Every now and then, a refreshing breeze would blow cooling off the Pokemon that lived there and refreshing them. It seemed like a perfect day.

Two young Pokemon, a Riolu and a Kirlia, were still playing in a small clearing filled with flowers. They were just running around playing tag.

"Tag! You're it Riolu!" Kirlia said happily.

"Not for long!" Riolu said chasing her.

Riolu chased Kirlia around the clearing. Eventually, Riolu tripped and fell forward. He ended up crashing into Kirlia and the two of them rolled on the ground before stopping. Then, they just laughed at what had happened to them.

"Hey Riolu, I'm getting tired of tag. What do you wanna do now?" Kirlia asked.

"I dunno. Why don't we just walk around the forest?" said Riolu.

"OK."

Together, they got up and walked into the trees. They went around for a few minutes until they saw something.

"Hey, what's going on there?" Riolu said pointing near a bush. They went over and saw two Skitty lying next to each other.

One of the Skitty, apparently a male went over to the other Skitty, who was a female. He said: "I love you." before pressing his lips onto hers.

Riolu and Kirlia backed off from the bush. Then they made eye contact with each other. His red eyes stared into hers and a blush slowly crept onto their faces. After a few seconds, they both shook their heads but they were still blushing.

"A-are you OK Kirlia?" Riolu asked.

"Y-yeah but what was that about?" Kirlia applied pointing at the bush.

"I dunno. I've never seen anyone put their lips together like that."

"I didn't either. What was that?"

"Maybe we should ask our parents."

"OK, c'mon let's play some more."

They walked around some more until they reached the river that ran through the forest. They both ran towards it and began to splash around. Kirlia scooped up water and splashed Riolu. Riolu kicked up water with his feet to splash her. They played until it was sunset.

"Hey, it's getting late. We should go home or our parents'll get mad at us." Kirlia said looking at the orange sky. They were both wet from splashing each other. Both of their parents had told them that they could play all day but they would have to go back at sunset. They started to walk home.

"Man, we really had fun today." Riolu said happily.

"Yeah, I know." said Kirlia.

"I really wish happy days like this would happen everyday."

"I do too. But do you know why I like days like this Riolu?" asked Kirlia.

"Why?" Riolu asked in turn. Kirlia suddenly ended up saying:

"Because I'm always so happy when I'm with you Riolu."

Ba-dump! Both of their hearts made that sound at those words. They turned away from each other while blushing.

"What's going on?" Riolu thought. "I also feel really happy when I'm with her but why am I feeling like this?"

"Why's my heart beating so fast?" thought Kirlia. "I really meant what I said but…"

Neither of them spoke again during their walk. Eventually, they reached a fork in the path where they had to part. Riolu reached the cave he lived in and Kirlia went to a small clearing.

Both of them had greeted their parents when they arrived. They stayed at their home until they had dinner and had to go to sleep.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Riolu asked while he was lying down on his bed of leaves. His dad was already fast asleep.

"What is it my son?" his mom a Lucario answered.

"I saw something today that I never saw before." said Riolu.

Author's note: For the time being, a bar will indicate the switch from Riolu and Kirlia since they are talking about the same thing to their parents.

* * *

"What did you see?" a Gardevoir asked Kirlia.

"Well, I saw two Skitty and they pressed their lips together." answered Kirlia.

"Oh, that's called a kiss." said Gardevoir.

* * *

"A kiss?" asked Riolu. "What's that?"

"It's one way to show that you love someone.." Riolu's mom said.

"Well mom, I love you so can I have a kiss?" Riolu said innocently.

The Lucario smiled. Slowly, she bent over and kissed her son's cheek.

"Huh? Why on my cheek? What's the difference if you kiss someone on the cheek and on the lips?" asked Riolu.

* * *

"A kiss on the lips is different." Gardevoir began. "When you kiss someone on the lips, it means that you love them truly and you'd always want to be with them forever."

"Oh, so that guy Skitty must really love that girl one." said Kirlia.

"That's right. Have you ever kissed someone on the lips?" Kirlia's mom asked.

* * *

"No but what's it like?" asked Riolu.

His mom thought about it for a while. "Well...it's really hard to describe but you'll know when you have your first kiss."

"So ,who should my first kiss be with?" Riolu asked.

" I don't really know-"

* * *

"But a first kiss is ussually done with someone your in love with." said Gardevoir.

"What's being in love like? "asked Kirlia.

"You really are curious you know Kirlia." Gardevoir commented. "Anyway, when your in love with someone, your heart usually races when they're near and you feel so happy when your near him. Why, do you have anyone in mind?"

"N-no, no one at all." Kirlia stammered though Riolu was the first thing that had entered her mind when her mom asked her.

* * *

"Listen Riolu, a first kiss is something very special." Riolu's mom said. "You should really save it for someone very special to you, understand?"

"Yes mom." said Riolu.

"Well, good night." she said. She patted her son's head before going to sleep.

That night, Riolu and Kirlia kept thinkign about what their parents had said to them. They tossed and turned trying to get some sleep. When they did fall asleep, they both dreamt.

Riolu's Dream:

Riolu found himself in a beautiful field full of flowers. He looked around and he saw that the field seemed to expand all the way into the horizon. He looked up and saw the great blue sky.

"Riolu." said a voice from behind him.

Recognizning the voice, Riolu turned around. There, in front of him, stood Kirlia. Riolu realized how beautiful she looked sorrounded by flowers.

"K-Kirlia." Riolu stammered while a blush crept onto his face. Kirlia noticed this and she just closed her eyes and smiled.

Riolu's heart started to race and his mind was buzzing. All of a sudden, Kirlia went over and put her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. The blush on his face increased. For some reason, he found himself putting his arms around her.

Kirlia moved away from Riolu's chest and looked right into his eyes. Riolu felt like he could look at her forever and never get tired. Then, he found himself bringing his face to hers.

Riolu woke up when his face was an inch from hers. He was blushing and he began to think.

"What was that?" he thought. "Was I...Was I gonna kiss her?"

Still puzzled, he went back to sleep.

Kirlia's Dream:

Kirlia found her self walking through the forest. As she walked, she looked around and saw that the other inhabitants of the forest were gone. She suddenly heard the sounds of branches benting and leaves russling as if someone was hoping from branch to branch. She looked up and saw Riolu standing on one of the branches. Hoping from branch to branch was something he was really good at.

"Riolu." Kirlia said. He jumped from the branch and landed in front of her.

"Hey Kirlia." he said smiling.

Kirlia started to feel nervous; a blush appeared on her face. Then, Riolu went closer hugged her and pressed his forehead on hers, further increasing her blush.

She noticed how close her lips were to his. They then made eye contact. Kirlia then felt herself bringing her lips to Riolu's.

Kirlia woke up just before she kissed her. Like Riolu when he woke up, she was still blushing.

"It was a dream?" she thought. "But I..."

Confused as ever, she went back to sleep.

The next day...

When the two of them woke up, they were still thinking about the other. After having a quick breakfast, they left their parents to play together. When they did meet, they blushed at the sight of each other. Trying to hide it, they tried to act normal.

"Hi Kirlia, good morning." Riolu said.

"Morning Riolu. What're we gonna play today?"

"Why don't we play tag in the field again?" Riolu suggested.

"OK." Kirlia said and they walked towards the field where they played the previous day.

Together, they played tag with Riolu being the first to be it. He started to chase Kirlia around trying to tag her while the two of them laughed. They were both so happy spending time with the other.

Soon, it was time to have lunch. They stopped playing and looked for some berries for them to eat. They returned to the spot they played in before eating together. As they ate, Riolu found himself looking at Kirlia every time she smiled and vice versa.

After eating together, Riolu and Kirlia rested a little before playing tag again. They enjoyed it just like their first game and they played until sunset.

"Hey, we should go." Riolu said noticing that it was sunset. Kirlia nodded and they started to walk.

Eventually, they reached the fork an had to separate. They said good bye tp each other and Kirlia started to walk away.

"Kirlia wait." Riolu said before she got to far.

"What's wrong?" she asked going back to him.

Riolu felt nervous and blushed a little. "I uh...I asked my mom about what we saw yesterday..."

"Oh..." Kirlia said shyly while she blushed alittle. "So did I. It's called a kiss right?"

"Yeah."

They stood alone in silence for some time.

"Kirlia..." Riolu said while the blush deepened. "This sound wierd but...can I kiss you?"

Kirlia was stunned by this question. "W-why?" she stammered.

"Well...my mom said that my first kiss should be with someone special to me and..." he looked right in her eyes. "You're special to me."

Kirlia remained silent.

"O-only if it's OK with you." Riolu said quickly. "Y'know, never mind. I'm sorry but just forget what I said."

"Riolu wait." Kirlia said as he turned away. "I-it's fine with me."

Riolu was surprised. "But why?"

Kirlia took a deep breath. "When my mom asked me who I want my first kiss to be with, well...you were the first I thought about."

"R-really?" Riolu asked and Kirlia nodded before continuing.

"And well...you're special to me too."

Riolu said nothing. Then, the two of them approached each other. They then put their arms around each other like in their dreams but they knew that this wasn't a dream, it was all real.

The pair of red eyes meet for a few seconds before closing. Riolu and Kirlia then slowly put their faces together.

Thier lips met.

The kiss lasted for only ten seconds but it was the most incredible ten seconds of their lives. For ten seconds, they felt themselves being filled with nothing but happines. A new feeling overcame them.

"So I'm in love..." they both thought.

After ten seconds of kissing, they parted. They looked at each other while still blushing. Their arms were still around each other. Riolu then looked at the sky.

"We should get home or our parents'll worry." he said.

"Alright." said Kirlia.

Riolu withrew his arms around her. He looked at her one last time before turning.

"Riolu..." Kirlia said and he turned to her. She gave him a small smile and said: "Thanks."

Riolu smiled back before turning and walking home. Kirlia looked at his retreating figure before leaving without saying a word.


End file.
